Off the Ice
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] Have you ever wondered what happened off screen?


Off The Ice  
  
Since I Met You, Missing Scene  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst Rating: PG Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened? I have, but what would have happened if something did happen? Lol. Bad summary I know. Spoilers: Primum Non Nocere Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Since when have you been interested in beauty?"  
  
"Since I met you."  
  
She looked at him in surprise and shock. 'No, he did not just say that. Did he?'  
  
He looked up at the ice rink, quickly sprouting strategic patterns to collect evidence. He turned to her when he stopped and all she could do was nodded and answer with a quiet 'ok' before he nodded and stood. She watched him as he descended on the bleachers towards the ice.  
  
After working for a few hours to collect little evidence on the ice, Sara suggested that they look off the ice. Grissom didn't say much but his one syllable answers were enough to tell her that he was nervous and trying to avoid anymore conversation.  
  
Standing in front of a pile of ice, she played out the equations to Grissom as he wrote down the measurements and estimated timing it would take the ice to melt.  
  
" - The tooth, the whole tooth and nothing but the tooth." She poetically reeled off and gave him a quick glance when his head turned to hers in quizzical amusement.  
  
Her eyes turned back to the ice as she stood quietly beside him. Slowly, he turned his attention back to the ice and mentally checked that the heaters were all working and the ice was beginning to melt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom sat down on a large storage as he zipped his coat all the way to the top. His hands quickly retreated back to his pockets as his eyes wondered over the ice pile. Only an hour and still the ice hadn't melted past the half way mark.  
  
Looking up, Sara saw him fidgeting from the cold. She was perched on the ice machine. Now and then they would recalculate the melting ice and the temperature of the heaters, but the silence would soon surround them.  
  
Moving once more, Grissom looked from the ice and out the large doors. The night was chilly and the ice didn't help matters. Shivering for the first time, he hunched his shoulders over and pulled his head into his coat collar like a turtle with it's shell.  
  
At this moment, Sara wasn't able to hold in her amused laughter, which got his attention.  
  
"Why are you laughing Sara?" He asked too flatly.  
  
She looked away and covered her laughter with a small frown. Taking a small breath, she stood and walked over to one of the heaters. She checked the temperature before standing. Grissom watched her movements and wondered why it was so cold and they had up to six heaters surrounding a large pile of ice. The other thought was, why isn't she cold? 'It's freezing.'  
  
Sara sighed lightly and stood. She turned and left the garage without a word. Grissom furrowed his brows in confusion. Not wanting to leave the ice, he wondered where she'd gone. It's not like Sara to leave in the middle of an experiment. 'Well, I was blunt. I'm not surprised. Probably scared her off with my stupid mouth.'  
  
Ten minutes later, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Rounding the doorway, Sara noticed Grissom still sitting on the storage box and was rubbing his hands together. "Here." She said handing him a thermos cup with steaming hot coffee in it. Grissom nodded his thanks and drank some of the liquid. Sara sighed and turned to sit back on the ice machine. 'Fine' She drank her coffee in more silence and continued to watch the ice.  
  
The ice was becoming mush slowly and no traces of any kind of evidence could be seen. Shifting for like the twentieth time, Grissom stood and moved to stand next to Sara. He still couldn't believe she wasn't cold, well. if she were, then she's not showing it.  
  
Turning her head to see him as he leaned against the ice machine, Sara looked away when his head moved to look up at her. "Something wrong Grissom?" She asked in the same flat tone he used earlier.  
  
He nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Sara looked into her half cup of coffee and decided to go for broke, although it most likely end with an argument or one or the other storming off, but before she could speak, Grissom broke the silence.  
  
"Aren't you cold Sara?" She nodded and lost the chance and courage to say anything. Instead she swirled her coffee around in her cup. Grissom drank some more coffee and turned to lean on his side, facing her. "It's freezing and you don't seem cold." He mused.  
  
Sara sighed and placed her cup on the edge of the ice machine and quickly unzipped her jacket. She opened the top and showed him her several layers. Grissom gave her a lopsided grin and chuckled.  
  
"You laughing at me Grissom?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head and looked away. Sara zipped her jacket up and shivered. He chuckled again. "Look's like a chill to me."  
  
"Your fault, now I'm cold." She whinged.  
  
Grissom smiled. "Sorry." He apologised and stared into his cup.  
  
"You're the one who's lived here longer Grissom, why haven't you got more layers on?"  
  
Shrugging, he looked up at her. "I wasn't home and I didn't have anymore clothing in my car."  
  
Sara nodded. "Oh." Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Sara frowned. "Why weren't you at home? I mean, I didn't see you at the lab."  
  
"I was on a date." He answered before he could stop himself. He cringed when she visibly moved away from him and eventually jumped down off her perch and walked towards the ice.  
  
She stood with her back to him for a full five minutes before she spoke. "We can pack up I guess. Nothing here." Sara turned the heaters off one by one and started to pack everything up. Grissom helped without saying a word, but when he did try to speak to her, she either interrupted him with case theories or experiment results or lack of.  
  
Climbing into her car, Sara turned the radio off. It was always on, but she didn't feel like listening to anything at the moment. Grissom was already in his car and reversing out of his parking space. They both headed for the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Interviews and checking evidence closed the case. The team doctor was arrested and taken away by Brass and two other officers. Sara and Grissom silently walked out to his car and got in. Before starting the car, Grissom turned to Sara suddenly.  
  
She looked at him confused. "Something wrong Grissom?"  
  
He stared at her in silence. When he eventually spoke, Sara jumped. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sara narrowed her eyes. "What?"  
  
Grissom licked his lips slowly. "I said I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I heard you. I meant what for?"  
  
He broke his intense stare and turned his eyes to the dashboard. "I was forced to go."  
  
Sara still didn't understand. "Griss, you lost me."  
  
"Probably." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Sara realised what he was talking about. "You mean your date?" He nodded, but still didn't look at her. "Why would you be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's none of my business what you do."  
  
"I'm still sorry." He looked down at his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
Sara sighed. "Why would you think you needed to apologise Grissom?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
Sara ran her hand through her hair and turned to him. "You went on a date. How'd it go?"  
  
He chuckled. "Very badly." He admitted.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. What happened?"  
  
This time, he turned back to her. "I was called away during dinner." He shrugged lightly. "Always through the dinner."  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "Why don't you skip dinner?"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah right, take a women out and not have dinner. How does that work?"  
  
Sara pushed a stray strand behind her ear and leaned forward. "Move straight on to the next level. What would you do after dinner?"  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes and smiled. "Probably kiss the girl." He shrugged. "Never get there though."  
  
Sara didn't know why, but she was enjoying talking to Grissom about his attempts at dating, or his unsuccessful attempts. "I think you need to figure out a way to get past dinner quick before you get pulled away again." She suggested.  
  
"You think?" Sara nodded. "Any more suggestions?" She opened her mouth, but the words never left her lips as Grissom's mouth covered hers. The kiss was chaste at first, but then it was slow and gentle. Grissom's hands cupped her face lightly. Sara's hands found their way to his curls and brushed through them easily. Breaking the kiss for air, Grissom's lips trailed down Sara's cheek to her neck.  
  
"Griss?" Sara's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Mmm?" His moan vibrated against her throat and she sighed.  
  
"Brass is staring at us."  
  
Grissom pulled back and instantly blushed. His eyes never left hers. "Really?" He asked, not believing her. She nodded and pointed to the grinning detective standing by his car. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Oh boy."  
  
Sara giggled as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "We better go."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled. Lifting his head, he kissed her lips lightly. "After shift, do you want to have breakfast?"  
  
Sara nodded. "Maybe you'll get to the next part quicker if you pick up something from the diner." She suggested.  
  
He chuckled. "Or we could miss breakfast and move onto the next level."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I like that idea."  
  
THE END  
  
(Now, if only it was that simple.) 


End file.
